


Such Nice Cheeks, Too

by Randominity



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randominity/pseuds/Randominity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis’ gaze lowers to Zayn’s mouth and he licks his lower lip, tellingly, before pulling it into his mouth; a moment later, his cheeks puff up with a buildup of laughter and he blows it out in Zayn’s face. “Zayn, you already have me,” he giggles. “You don’t need to seduce me all over again.”</p><p>(A tumblr prompt fill for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/aliferuined/pseuds/aliferuined">aliferuined</a>, who prompted: Zayn using toys on Louis)</p><p>Title is a quote from the Bond movie <i>Diamonds Are Forever</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such Nice Cheeks, Too

Zayn breaks their kiss - he _has_ to, has to pull away and holds Louis back with his hands on the sides of Louis' neck to look at him properly, before they get too lost in it. Louis makes one more furtive attempt to duck back in for another lick at Zayn's mouth before he stops, and for a moment his face is slack and open, eyes dark enough that Zayn can't make out the blue even in the light. He looks unguarded and as if he'd tell Zayn any truth he asked of him, so Zayn says, voice low, "what do you want?"

Louis' gaze lowers to Zayn's mouth and he licks his lower lip, tellingly, before pulling it into his mouth; a moment later, his cheeks puff up with a buildup of laughter and he blows it out in Zayn's face. "Zayn, you already have me," he giggles. "You don't need to seduce me all over again."

Zayn rolls his eyes to the side and shakes his head, because he really, really should have known better. "You know that's not how I meant it," he sighs, but Louis is already pitching his voice as low as he can to mimic him ("how do you want it, babes? Want me to come on your face, babes?"), and Zayn tips their foreheads together until Louis' lips brush Zayn's with every cracked syllable he utters, until he's finished.

They kiss again, stumbling back toward the bed, and Louis pushes Zayn down onto it, and then again onto his back with a hand to his chest, crawling over him and pecking him wetly all over his face while he pushes Zayn's overshirt off his shoulders. Zayn shifts them until he can pull his legs up off the ground and Louis keeps straddling him, nipping at his earlobes. 

He sticks his tongue right into the shell of Zayn's ear and Zayn groans, squirming away and bucking his hips up against Louis', because if there's a time when Zayn would find that hot, he'd have to be a lot more turned on first. Louis simply stretches out over Zayn in response, blanketing his body and covering Zayn's arms with his own. Still, it's Zayn who wraps his fingers around Louis' wrists above them, rolls them over and rubs at his wristbones until Louis leans up and bites gently at the cartilage at the top of Zayn's ear. "You should get an earring up here," he murmurs, breath hot against Zayn's skin.

Zayn chuckles. "Why? Just one more thing for you to bite and pull on." He's not opposed to it, exactly, though; there's something about Louis being able to tug him about a bit without touching his skin that makes his dick twitch.

"Exactly," Louis says, biting down again, lightly. He holds it between his teeth for a moment, laving it with the tip of his tongue, before releasing.

"Maybe I'll get one if you get one," Zayn offers. "We can get them together, like getting inked, yeah? Maybe I could finally bite _you_ some."

"My luck, I'd probably come from it," Louis says, rocking up with his hips just a bit faster like he's thinking about it. Zayn thinks there's a bigger thread connecting Louis' ears to his cock than on anyone else he's ever known. He's not yet made Louis come just from teasing his earlobes, saying filthy things with his lips sealed over the shell of Louis' ear, but he's been able to make Louis beg for it, so maybe Louis isn't all wrong on that.

"You could have worse luck, bro," Zayn says, and lets go of Louis' wrists, letting him roll over on top again. "Back, get back," he says, pushing on Louis' shoulders until he sits back on Zayn's hips. Zayn curls up enough to remove his t-shirt and then slips his hands up under Louis' own until he tugs his off as well. "I wanna watch you like this," Zayn says, running his hands over Louis' hips, thumbs over the curve of his stomach. "You could ride me, maybe?"

"Yeah," Louis nods, rolling his hips just enough to put pressure on Zayn's cock as Zayn unfastens Louis' flies and spreads them open to expose the line of his dick through his pants, head pushing up on the elastic of his waistband. He shuffles back a bit, hovering over Zayn's thighs to allow Zayn room to turn over and rummage in the nightstand drawer, and when Zayn turns back with a condom, lube and a vibrator, he eyes the vibe thoughtfully. "We going more than once?" he asks, and Zayn considers it, thinks about how maybe Louis can use it on Zayn later, but now the mood has shifted in intensity to playful, and he's in no frantic need to get off as many times as possible.

"We'll see," Zayn tells him, unfastening his own trousers and pushing them down to his thighs along with his pants, letting his cock bob up to lay against his stomach. "It's meant for you for now."

"Kinky," Louis says delightedly, though it's always what he says when one or the other of them brings out a favoured toy, and Zayn doesn't miss the way his erection pushes against the fabric of his pants. He helps Louis out of his clothes and sucks in a breath when Louis braces his weight against Zayn's hips, giving him enough space to work a lubed finger back between them and push in. With his free hand he feels around beside him for the vibrator and flicks it on, waving it deliberately between them.

"Fuck," Louis breathes, halfway to a laugh, as he rocks back on Zayn's finger, taking it deep already. "Are you a proper Bond villain now, making me look at my instrument of torture?"

Zayn curls his finger inside him to make Louis curse again, and bites his lip before resting the tip of the toy alongside one of Louis' nipples. Louis digs his fingers into Zayn's hip and his eyebrows come together like his nipple's a problem to solve and he hasn't yet figured out the right angle to come at it with, because that would be the other big thread connecting directly to Louis' cock. "But I know all your weaknesses, Mr. Bond," Zayn says, grinning wickedly, watching Louis shiver. He rolls the tip over the pebble of Louis' nipple, effectively pinning him between the vibe and the insistent press of his finger whenever Louis rocks back. Louis' foreskin rolls slowly back as his cock goes fully hard, already wet at the tip.

"Okay, okay," Louis says quickly, "another finger, I can take it," so Zayn gives it to him, rubbing the heel of his hand against Louis' taint and balls as Louis' breath starts coming faster. He takes the vibe away just as Louis starts moaning aloud, and for a moment he holds it up before Louis' face and Louis snaps at it with his teeth.

Zayn barely holds back a growl. "For god's sake, Lou, you should see yourself sometimes," he says, and he isn't going to lie, he knows Louis' only kidding but fuck if he doesn't want to slide it between Louis' lips now, have him wet it with his tongue before Zayn fucks him with it. For now he simply slides it between them until he feels the tip brush the side of his fingers, and with them, Louis' rim.

Louis jolts, raising himself up an inch or two before lowering back down and grinding into the vibrations. "Yeah," he says, voice soft and from between clenched teeth, and then goes quiet, except for his rising breaths and the occasional gasp. He flutters around Zayn's fingers and Zayn adds another, tries to keep them moving so they don't grow numb from the vibrations against his skin as much as Louis'. Louis' leaking even more pre-come now, a trail of wetness stretching from his stomach to the tip of his dick, and Zayn's so hard he can barely think over the constant buzz of the vibe. He thinks, if he can get Louis to come like this, he can fuck him after and maybe again later, instead of Louis using the vibrator on him. Zayn's not exactly averse to it.

"You can," Louis whispers, hanging his head down, hair dampening and mouth open and looking a little like he might cry, "you can add more," and Zayn reconsiders just thrusting up into him then. It would be good for both of them, he knows, but Zayn also knows that if he did, sometime later, in the shower or curled up watching the telly or playing some rubbish mobile game, Louis would say, _"I'm really sure I could've taken more, bro, it would've been sick."_

Zayn twists his wrist and pushes the vibrator up alongside his fingers, catches the rim of Louis' arsehole and keeps pushing, making room, forcing room, as Louis sucks in a breath and stretches around them. The vibration's strong in between Zayn's fingers and he's not got the room to move them anymore, but he's barely touched the tips of his fingers to the end of the vibe before Louis sobs and rises upon his knees almost off of Zayn's fingers entirely and comes, streaks dripping onto Zayn's thighs. Zayn pulls his fingers out and leaves the vibe in to wrench another shudder out of Louis as he holds him by the hips and keeps him from pitching forward. He's not sure he'd be able to keep it together if Louis put any weight on his dick at this point.

"Fuck, fuck," Louis's saying, writhing and trying to get on his side, and Zayn switches the vibe off before pulling it out, letting Louis flop over beside him, panting and pushing a shaking hand through his sweaty fringe. "Fuck," he says again, and then he laughs, covering his face with his hand like he's more embarrassed at that than the fact that he just came all over both of them.

"Bro, you have some strange priorities," Zayn tells him, curling his fingers over the inside of Louis' still-quivering thigh. He climbs over Louis, between Louis' legs, and runs the pad of his thumb soothingly over Louis' arsehole, still wet with lube. "We going more than once?" he repeats Louis' question from before, and Louis drags his arm across his eyes and smiles.

 

[Tumblr](http://randominitea.tumblr.com) | [LJ](http://randominity.livejournal.com/)


End file.
